Blaquesmith
Blaquesmith is a mutant. Powers Telepathy: Ability to read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different. *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings. *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Blaquesmith has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Blaquesmith has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "astral planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *'Chronokinesis:' He can slow down the flow of time, perhaps psionically. Time Travel: Possesses the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world, from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Link Category:Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Trap Category:Possession Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Astral Projection Category:Ability Detection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel